User talk:99.172.137.235
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Split Chomper page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 12:30, 2 August 2011 NOW FACE YOUR DOOM! Yep. My page.TalkBlogs Giveaway.png|Giveaway Plant SOLD Present.png|Holy Hand Grenade $666 Present.png|Cluster Bomb $200 Present.png|Grenade SOLD Present.png|Banana Bomb $350 Present.png|Magic Taco $330 Present.png|Bazooka SOLD Present.png|Uzi $250 Present.png|Shotgun $300 Present.png|Dynamite $400 Present.png|Sheep $365 Present.png|Petrol Bomb $295 Giveaway3.png|Giveaway Zombie $300 Giveaway4.png|Random Giveaway $405 Giveaway4.png|Random Giveaway $1000 Giveaway3.png|Giveaway Zombie $500 Coming Soon!.png|More items available at 10/28/11! How to get money *Answer my quiz with mineral ranks for $250. *Answer picture making questions for $20 dollars each. *Answer normal questions for $30 EACH. Questions *Make a picture with a Soldier Zombie near five Gianuts. Done *Descirbe a Plasmawing in 2 paragraphs. Done *Who did I hate before? Hint: Registered User Done *Make a Peashooter shooting a pea with 5 differences. One is the pea being dynamite instead Done *Change a Giga Gargantuar with 12 differences. Done *In Endless Going So Wall-nuts you face: Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Football Zombie, Gargantuar, Bungee Zombie, Grenade Zombie, Pole-vaulting Zombie, Holy Hand Grenade Zombie, Plasmawing, Soldier Zombie, and Giga Gargantuar. Each 2 flags is filled with about 2145 zombies. What is the difficulty now? Done *Define Snow Story in 10 sentences. Done *Make a picture of lotsa Gargantuars against 50 Peashooting Plants and a Cooking Pot. *How will you beat Whack a Zombie 2 without losing a single lawnmower? Done! *2 more at 10.7.11! Current People Pvzaddict1276 with $95 Answers * *Extreme or Expert *It's a minigame in Snow. It has 5 long flags. 2 minutes elapse before the next flag. You mostly get plants obtained in Snow. The Yeti Zombie appears, so save instants. Anti-Freeze Football zombies can be annoying, but are Rare to come by. This minigame also includes garguantuars, and, surprisingly, Winter Melon Zombies. The image needs to be fixed, as there is no coveyor belt. This minigame was created by Him/Her. The most dangerous zombie encountered is probably the Soldier Zombie. *I WANT GRENADEY! *Comin' soon *Hack the game for 9999 sun My pageTalkBlogs 00:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Whaadaya mean?My pageTalkBlogs 21:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) You need to change 2 of your senteces to 1 sentence. It's a me! Yep! Of course! I wouldn't let ANYONE block you! (Unless you spam...)My pageTalkBlogs 23:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Du u know how long it taek 2 maek a scrinshut whit bunch o homework? Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 16:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) MAH TRICK OR TREET (JOIN NAO) *Rules: **People can trick or treet twice! **No contributors allowed except me! **The treets are: ***Gum Ball (in four diffrent colors) (common) (tradeable) ***Drop (common) (tradeable) ***Candy Corn (uncommon) (tradeable) ***Candy Holy Hand Grenade (only one) (untradeable) ***Candy Pea (only one) (tradeable) ***Taffy (rare) (untradeable) ***Mint (very rare) (untradeable) ***Sugar-pult (only one) (tradeable) ***Cake (rare) (untradeable) ***THE SILVER PIE (rare) (tradeable) ***THE GOLDEN PIE (very rare) (tradeable) ***THE PLATNIUM PIE (only one) (untradeable) ***THE DIAMOND PIE (only one) (untradeable) ***UNO Game (only one) (tradeable) *Watch out for Candamaniac Jillo! He's gonna steal everything you have except non-sweets! (Candy Pea and Sugar-pult count) *You want the UNO game? The pies? Or a treet you really REALLY want? Well, you can with raiding! (Sorry, but you can't get candy plants by raiding) Houze.png|House ichi (1): you may find a rare treet here Houze.png|House ni (2): It's a old house Houze.png|House san (3): It's a party in this house! Houze.png|House yon (4): It's a unlucky place to live in... you may see a Gargantuar. Houze.png|House go (5): The owner has a IQ of 1. Houze.png|House roku (6): There's a plant and some sheep in the kitchen. Houze.png|House nana (7): This house is filled of otaku stuff. Houze.png|House hachi (8): If you want to find a epic pie, you'll need to go to this place. Houze.png|House kyu (9): Watch out for a Bungee Zombie, he's gonna take you hostage Houze.png|House ju (10): Someone's in there, hint hint. Houze.png|House ju ichi (11): Find the closet of squeaky toys. One is not a squeaky toy and it looks good.. Houze.png|House ju ni (12): The bedrooms are overloaded with carrots... Houze.png|House ju san (13): OH SNAP... Houze.png|House ju yon (14): A mint and a very awesome card game will wait for you at the kitchen. Houze.png|House ju go (15): I sense candy in that house. Responses house 8, also 6, because it says I can go again. My pageTalkBlogs 20:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) You find a golden pie! You find a sheep that explodes on you! You waddle out of the house being burned. i WANTZ 9! i want 9 SO GIVE MEH 9 >:O Oh noes, a Bungee Zombie took you hostage. Better luck next time. I WANT 4! I don't care about the Gargantuar! Nope. 16:43, January 4, 2012 (UTC) -Quick message- Your Weapons ok! you have 35 HP Raiding Wanna join forces? My pageTalkBlogs 21:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY YOU! You know , you've been blocked multiple times... If you make another mess I will block you FOREVER! You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 13:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Aww... OH CRAP! I HATE SHEEP! My pageTalkBlogs 21:05, October 5, 2011 (UTC) PLZ JOIN! I've created a wiki called Worms vs. Zombies wiki. Can u join it?Durianpultz44 - is my 2nd name Wanna talk?? - click me to chat!Bloggz my bloggz 15:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Block Cbam! changed your block time to 2 days.My pageTalkBlogs 14:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC)